hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Kono Kalakaua
Officer Kono Kalakaua ''' is a former member of the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force and an expert sniper. In addition to that, she is also a graduate of the HPD Academy and a cousin of fellow H50 member, Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly. Early Life Born and raised in Hawaii, Kono grew up enjoying surfing and at the age of fifteen, was recruited by the CEO of Coral Prince Surfing, Ian Adams. Kono blew out her knee during a surfing tournament, causing her to be unable to compete professionally ever again. This marked the end of her surfing career. While recovering, Kono decided to follow in the footsteps of her cousin, Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly and become a cop with Kono entering the HPD Police Academy. Kono's mother was into surfing and taught her everything she knew about it. Before her mother could take a big boat trip, she suffered a burst aneurysm. Kono's mother survived, but was left brain damaged and unable to speak, devastating Kono. Season 1 Kono was out surfing when her cousin, Chin, recruited her for Five-0. The team needed someone who was an unknown to the criminals operating on the islands. During the second episode "Ohana" she was protecting the son of the victim when they discovered that the father's girlfriend, Natalie, who was in the house, was part of the team who kidnapped the father. After graduating from HPD, she became an official and permanent member of the task force, that was renamed "Hawaii Five-0". Season 2 In S2, she was under investigation by the Department of Internal Affairs, and lost her badge. However, this was actually revealed to be a ruse so that Kono could get close to a group of dirty ex-cops as part of an undercover operation that she and Internal Affairs Captain Vince Fryer were working on together although her behavior drew much concern from her 5-0 colleagues, most notably Chin and Steve. Upon discovering the truth and after the case had been solved, an enraged Steve punched Fryer for knowingly using Kono as bait. In Pa Make Loa (episode), Kono's findings about the doctor, Jarrod Prodeman who was running a smallpox trial disguised as a drug trial proved to be very helpful to the team as well as the NCIS team of Special Agent G. Callen and Special Agent Sam Hanna who in the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 episode, "Touch of Death" used the evidence to confront Prodeman who they arrested on Venice Beach in Los Angeles, California. In the season finale, she was kidnapped by Frank Delano who forced Chin to choose between saving Kono herself and his wife. After Chin picked his wife, Kono was later thrown overboard and seen struggling to survive but failing due to the fact that she had been bound and gagged. Season 3 In the S3 Season premiere, she was still in the ocean, and about to drown until someone saved her. It turned out to be her boyfriend who Chin had managed to call in advance while racing to Malia's aid. In the finale, she leaves for Shanghai with Adam and Doris McGarrett, Steve's mother after being framed for murder although she's eventually cleared. Season 4 In Season 4 Kono and Adam are running from the Yakuza. Season 5 In Ina Paha (episode), in an alternate reality where John McGarrett survived being shot dead by Victor Hesse and due to the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force not being created, the Kono of that reality is a model and champion surfer, regularly appearing in ads for TV. In Mo'o 'olelo Pu, Kono decides to go on a surfing trip around the islands in honor of her mother who planned a similar trip but was prevented when she had her aneurism. A violent storm sinks Kono's boat and leaves her adrift on a paddle board. She eventually manages to call Chin for help, but loses her phone before she can get most of the message out. Chin and Steve quickly alert the Coast Guard who are delayed by another storm and ultimately can't find her before their helicopters run out of fuel. In the end, using the lessons her mother taught her, Kono manages to make it to shore herself and flags down a passing car. Exhausted, sunburned and dehydrated, Kono is taken to the hospital which alerts Chin to her being found. Season 6 Season 7 helo Season 8 '''Dannt Williams: You-you remind me a lot of Kono, by the way. That's a compliment. Tani Rey: Where is she? Danny Williams: She's on the mainland, working with a task force shutting down a sex trafficking network. Fire Will Never Say that It Has Had Enough Danny Williams: You heard from Kono? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, I have. Yeah, I spoke to her a couple days ago. Seems like, every time she locks up a perp, they get new Intel that leads to another arrest. She's even brought in Chin's San Fran task force to handle the West Coast operations. What? Danny Williams: No, it's just weird. I mean, I miss those guys, you know? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, me too. Look who's a sensitive little flower now. Dog Days Steve McGarrett: Adam Noshimuri came to visit me this morning. Danny Williams: Okay. Steve McGarrett: I guess, uh, Kono's case has gone federal. The FBI want her to stick around, see it through to the end. Danny Williams: So, what does that mean? When is she coming back? Steve McGarrett: Not any time soon. Adam's flying out tomorrow to be with her. Dog Days Danny Williams: All right, what, uh what are you what are you doing tonight? Adam Noshimuri: I'm just going home to pack. Uh, I'm meeting Kono in L.A. and, uh, my flight leaves at the crack of dawn. A Tall Tree Stands Above the Others Personality Despite being the only female member and the rookie of the team, Kono established herself quickly. She is highly skilled in martial arts, and is loyal to her team, especially to her cousin, Chin. Kono blames Chin's ex-fiancee Malia for leaving him. Kono is not afraid doing her job, and is quite a formidable cop. Kono is currently learning more and more about the duties of being a cop. She does not easily forgive herself if she makes a mistake and she's also the only one who calls Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarret "boss." Like her cousin, Chin, Kono shows deep loyalty to Steve. When Kono realizes the truth about Chin's leaving the force (the fact that her cousin took the blame for their uncle's crime) she becomes angry that Chin did not tell the truth. She tells Chin that after their Aunt Mele passes, Chin has to tell the truth. Physical Appearance Kono dresses in practical clothing for most of the teams operations. She can be seen wearing a bikini in several episodes due to her love of surfing. She has dark brown shoulder length hair, usually loose around her shoulders which she sometimes ties up and also dark brown eyes. Abilities Despite being the least-experienced police cop of herself, Danny and Chin, Kono has proven herself to be a quick study as she now serves as the sniper/sharpshooter of the team, often providing cover or protection for her teammates. She has been commonly underestimated, yet comes through in the clutch multiple times. * Hand to Hand Combat - Kono is easily capable of defending herself and is skilled in hand-to-hand, using various martial arts to assist herself in fighting with her preferred fighting style being Karate. * Technology - Like Steve and Chin, Kono is also skilled at using any and all kinds of technology at her own person disposal. * Interacting/Dealing with Children - Like Danny, Kono is very sympathetic towards children and can easily get a young child to interact with her. * Firearms - Kono is a trained sniper, presumably learning to handle a rifle while attending the Police Academy. She frequently uses a Knight's Armament SR-25 and often provides back-up in situations, one such example being in the Season 2/NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 crossover episode, Pa Make Loa (episode). Relationships * Chin Ho Kelly Kono and Chin have a loving and caring relationship. Chin is the reason Kono became part of the Five-0 task force. Chin was also the person who inspired her to become a police officer. Kono and Chin are usually partnered up when working, either following up leads for Steve or staying at HQ to work on the more technical aspects of the operations. * Danny Williams Kono and Danny have an easy, respectful relationship. Kono sometimes makes fun of him for being from the mainland and not changing his attitude during his stay at the island. Kono has been seen teaching Danny how to surf so Danny could surf with his daughter. * Steve McGarrett Kono and Steve have a respectful and easy relationship. They enjoy each other's company in and outside of work. As with everyone in the team, Steve is quite protective of her. When Kono goes missing during a storm while surfing the islands, Steve calls in both the Coast Guard and the Navy to help locate her and when the Coast Guard refuses to send out rescue helicopters until a storm has passed, Steve offers to fly into the storm himself if they give him one to find her. When Chin receives word that Kono is safe, Steve is clearly relieved to hear it. * Adam Noshimuri It is unclear when and how Adam and Kono met, but it was revealed in Ua Hopu that the two are dating. Adam and Kono's relationship isn't easy due to her being a cop and him being the heir of Hiro Noshimuri, head of the Yakuza. They love each other but do not always trust each other. Kono has used their connection to get information for Five-0 operations. Notes * Kono is the only original cast member not to spend time in jail. Steve McGarrett spent just over a week in Halawa Maximin. Ha'i'ole Chin Ho Kelly spent 8 hours in Halawa Maximin, Olelo Ho'Opa'I Make and was arrested 2 years later. Pono Kaulike. Danny Williams spent a few days in a Colombian prision. Pono Kaulike Trivia *Her initial sidearm presented to her in Ohana (episode) was a Kel Tec PF-9. She then used a Smith & Wesson 3913 "Ladysmith". This later changed to a Smith & Wesson M&P in 9mm with Crimson Trace grip in Season 2 and 3. Appearances References }} Category:Characters 2010 Category:Main Characters Category:Hawaii Five-0 Task Force Category:Female Category:Hawaiian Category:HPD Category:Married